how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Chain of Screaming
Recap After Marshall witnesses a work buddy get yelled at after handing in a report, he becomes paranoid that his boss, who is nicknamed "Artillery Arthur," will do the same to him after failing to complete a report on time (which is nicknamed the "Ninja Report" for easier understanding for the gang). Marshall explains that he doesn't know how to face Mr. Hobbs the next day. Robin suggests that he threatens him with a gun, but Ted comes up with another solution of talking like Abraham Lincoln. Marshall tells Ted that it isn't possible and tells him what he would say to Arthur, but he just calls security. Marshall doesn't think that any of these ideas would work, but Barney gives him an example of Gary Blauman and what happened to him during a meeting. A guy yells at him in front of other people, but he interrupts him and tells him to "Kiss my ass!" since his cousin just had a website start up and was making money. He then stands on top of the conference table and tries to pee, but he gets performance anxiety and then eventually gives up. Barney tells him that the cousin's website eventually ended, Gary started working as a janitor, and eventually died. Barney tells Marshall that the moral of the story is to not yell at your boss because there is something called the "chain of screaming" and that it starts at the top. He gives an example of Artillery Arthur and tells everyone that Arthur's boss's boss screams at Arthur's boss, then on down the chain it goes until it gets to Lily who screams at a student who then screams at her father who turns out to be Arthur's boss' boss. Barney explains that Marshall shouldn't deal with it - the way that the chain (or circle) of screaming works is that one person screams at someone "below" him, then that person screams at another person, and so on. The next night, Lily and Ted are in the apartment looking at carpet samples for the new apartment and Marshall calls Ted and tells him to come downstairs without letting Lily know that it is him. Ted walks outside and finds Marshall stuffing his face. He explains that he and Barney went to a diner and was urged by Barney to scream at the waiter, but couldn't do it - the waiter screamed at Marshall instead. The next day, Marshall finally lets out his feelings towards Arthur and, in the end, quits his job at Nicholson, Hewitt & West. Meanwhile, Ted has bought himself a new car. All of his friends think a nice car is totally unnecessary in New York City and proceed to eat ice cream and smoke cigars inside the car, despite Ted's protests. Eventually, Ted sells the car and gives the proceeds to Marshall to help pay for the apartment since he no longer has his high-paying job. Continuity *Marshall and Lily sit up after having sex on the kitchen floor in the same way they do after the two times they get engaged, in the and , respectively. *Marshall bemoans being forced to abandon his dream of being an environmental lawyer and going into corporate law because of the mounting expenses he has to deal with, a dilemma previously addressed in and . *When Marshall is screaming at Barney, he says that he and his brother clearly have different fathers, and that his father is not . Barney's brother James was seen previously in and , and Barney informs the gang of his belief that Bob Barker is his father in . *A copy of the motivational book "The Power of Me" can be seen under Lily's portrait in Marshall's office. Marshall mentions having the book in , when Ted buys it to get closer to Stella. Future References (Contains Spoilers) *Marshall mentions trying to get his job at Nicholson, Hewitt, and West back in . *Blauman is seen working with Barney and Marshall at Goliath National Bank in several episodes, including and , suggesting Barney made up the story about him quitting, particularly the part about him becoming a janitor and dying. *In , Marshall attempts to remind Arthur of their screaming match, after Arthur is hired as his superior at Goliath National Bank and appears to have forgotten having previously been his boss at Nicholson, Hewitt, and West. Gallery Artillery arthur.png|Artillery Arthur Blauman.png|Blauman ChainOfScreaming1.jpg|Ted shows the gang his new car. ChainOfScreaming2.jpg|Marshall describes his first day at work. ChainOfScreaming3.jpg|Marshall cries after getting screamed at by his boss. ChainOfScreaming4.jpg|Marshall asks the gang for advice about how to handle his boss. ChainOfScreaming5.jpg|Robin gives Marshall her solution; threaten his boss. ChainOfScreaming6.jpg|Ted gives Marshall his solution; give an eloquent speech defending himself. ChainOfScreaming7.jpg|Barney tells the story of Blauman. ChainOfScreaming8.jpg|Barney explains the chain of screaming. ChainOfScreaming9.jpg|Lily gives Marshall her solution; convince his boss to be nicer. ChainOfScreaming10.jpg|Marshall tells Ted he lost his job and how it happened. ChainOfScreaming11.jpg|Barney gives Marshall his solution; Scream at someone else. It backfires. ChainOfScreaming12.jpg|Marshall confronts his boss, and unintentionally quits. ChainOfScreaming13.jpg|Marshall tells Lily how he lost his job. ChainOfScreaming14.jpg|Ted sells his car so Marshall and Lily can afford to keep their apartment. Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Allusions and Outside References *Ted is wearing a sweater with the flag of the Swiss city of on it. Music Other Notes *Blauman is portrayed by Taran Killam, husband of series regular Cobie Smulders. *Carter Bays confirmed on Twitter, after the airing of the Season 9 Episode , the assumption that Barney fabricated at least part of his story. http://twitter.com/CarterBays/status/445723016375185408 *It's interesting how Marshall does not heed Ted's wishes and brings food into his car, since Marshall's own car had a "no food, not even groceries" rule and Marshall once threw out Ted's food instead of allowing it into his car, as explained in . This may be due to Marshall being distraught over his situation. Guests * - Ferguson *Bob Odenkirk - Arthur Hobbs *Taran Killam - Gary Blauman *Bryan Callen - Bilson Reception * Donna Bowman of rated the episode with a grade A. http://www.avclub.com/articles/the-chain-of-screaming,12921/ * Omar G at gave the episode an A-. http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how_i_met_your_mother/the_chain_of_screaming.php * Michelle Zoromski of gave the episode 7.4 out of 10. http://au.tv.ign.com/articles/866/866781p1.html * The St. Petersburg Comic Review gave this episode 7.5 stars out of 10. "Awesome how everyone gives their version of presenting The Ninja Report." References External Links * * * es:La cadena de los gritos Category:Episodes Category:Season 3